


You Take the Cake

by nosecoffee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Thievery, wedding cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck did you do?"</p><p> Alex bit his lip and glanced nervously between Aaron and the cake.</p><p>-</p><p>Alex makes a mistake at the bakery</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and didn't post it and now here I am. Enjoy.

Alex didn't give him time to ask what'd happened.

  
"I made a huge mistake." Was all he said, clutching the tray that held the three tier cake like it was a lifeline, before shoving past Aaron and into his apartment.

  
He set the cake down and Aaron stared at it. It was white, like all wedding cakes usually were, and looked to be French vanilla. He couldn't be sure.

  
"What the fuck did you do?"

  
Alex bit his lip and glanced nervously between Aaron and the cake.

  
"Well, um, you probably don't remember her, but I saw my ex, Eliza, at the bakery today." Alex said, playing with the hem of his shirt.

  
"At the bakery?"

  
"I was getting an eclair, okay?" That explained the custard stain on his collar. And the dusting sugar on his cheek. "Anyway, she was looking great, and I was trying not to look as petty as I do right now, and she mentioned that she was engaged, so I congratulated her."

  
Alex's guilty face looked even guiltier. "And then she said something along the lines of 'my cake is pretty bitchin' right?' gesturing to the cake in the window and I got mad. And now I'm here."

  
Aaron crossed his arms. "You're trying to tell me that you ran four blocks with a three tier, French vanilla wedding cake with a topper, probably with an angry bride to be chasing you and you lived to tell the tale?"

  
Alex shrugged. "Well, yeah."

  
"Oh my god, I'm dating a thief." Aaron groaned and sat down beside the cake. "You have to return this, you know."

  
Alex sat down across from him, giving the cake a sad look. "I know." And suddenly he had his idea face on. "But I can't."

  
"And why on Earth not?" He didn't want to ask. Alex got up, strode into the kitchen, and re-emerged with a fork.

  
"No." Aaron said immediately, knowing why he'd said it. "No. Alex, listen to me. You cannot."

  
"I can't return the cake because it's been ruined." Alex protested and dug his fork into the cake. Aaron almost cried. Alex gave him a look as he lifted the fork to his mouth and chewed. "Yum."

  
He shrugged and pulled another bite out of the side of the cake. "Grab a fork, this is delicious."

  
"That's the taste of felony, Alexander." Aaron replied from between his fingers. "Theft."

  
"Felony tastes amazing. Aaron, you've got to try this, seriously."

  
He groaned and got up, collecting a fork from the cutlery drawer

.  
That's how he ended up eating wedding cake with his boyfriend. For the whole afternoon.

  
Alex was right. So was Eliza.

  
The cake was pretty bitchin.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I hope that you liked this. It's short but I've very recently fallen into the HamBurr fandom and I cannot escape for the life of me. Please leave kudos and a comment, and you can find me on Tumblr @nose-coffee.
> 
> Rant time.
> 
> IF Y'ALL HAVE NOT READ "Oceans Rise" BY Wind_Ryder Y'ALL ARE MISSING OUT. IT'S THIRTY CHAPTERS LONG, WITH A FUCKTON OF WORDS, BUT THE PLOT IS FUCKING AMAZING.
> 
> Here's a link to the first chapter if you're interested: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7386532/chapters/16778275
> 
> Wasn't much of a rant. Eh. Anyway, see y'all soon.


End file.
